Fantasies
by Rasengirl19
Summary: Phoenix and Maya are inside on a beautiful day and Phoenix decides to share one of his personal thoughts with Maya.


**I DON'T OWN THE ACE ATTORNEY CHARACTERS OR SERIES. IT'S ALL CAPCOM's. **

**_Fantasies_**

It was a bright, beautiful, sunny day in May. There was literally not one cloud in the sky. The Wright & Company Law Offices were as empty as usual with only two people in. Of course these two were none other than ace attorney Phoenix Wright and his lovely, quirky assistant, Maya Fey.

"Niiiiiick...I'm booooored," said the spirit medium as she walked towards Phoenix's desk and away from the scrolling credits on the screen of the television that marked the end of the Steel Samurai episode Maya was watching.

"Yeah, me too Maya," replied Phoenix as he grabbed another piece of paper off of the large stack next to him and quickly wrote something down and signed his name at the bottom. "But I've got to finish this paper work by 4pm today."

"Ugh...c'mon Nick, finish soon! It's so nice outside! Days like this have been so rare lately," Maya said and looked outside to see the Gatewater Hotel across from them and remembered how the last few weeks had been rainy and grey. She saw people in the distance heading towards the park and pressed her forehead against the window willing time to stop so that Phoenix could finish his work and they would still have the rest of the day together. Maya had recently felt as if she and Nick barely spent any time together. They hadn't gone out for burgers or had a Steel Samurai marathon or done anything remotely fun in the last few weeks.

Phoenix was constantly buried in paper work and only stopped to eat, sleep, go to the bathroom or scrub the toilet when he felt like he had extra time. Although they both lived in the apartment above the office, they had barely done anything together. Maya was becoming more and more depressed and the recent weather had only reflected her mood. But today, with the sun shining and the sky looking blue, seemed to be a sign that Maya was searching for that signaled that things were going to get more fun and maybe, finally, her relationship with Nick would turn out the way she wanted after wishing for it for so long.

"_Nick and I have been just friends for so long. Maybe today is my lucky day and things will take a turn for the better. I don't know what's been up with Nick but it seems like something's been eating at him. Maybe today, I'll figure it out and I can finally tell him how I feel...Now if I could just get him to go outside with me! It'll be perfect!" _Maya thought to herself as she stared out the window.

Phoenix continued his paper work in silence for a few more minutes until he grew tired and stood up. He stretched his arms out and loosened his already loose tie. Maya saw this and walked over to him suddenly very serious with a sad look on her face. "Hey Nick..." she quietly said and gently tugged at the sleeve of Phoenix's shirt.

"Hm?" Phoenix had finished stretching and felt the tug on his sleeve. He looked downwards a little to meet the eyes of his assistant. He saw the sad expression on her face and instantly got worried. It made him so upset to see even the slightest hint of melancholy on Maya's face. He cared about her deeply and never wanted to see her upset. "What's wrong Maya? Are you okay?" Phoenix asked, very concerned.

"Uh...well...can I ask you something?" Maya asked timidly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um..well...do you ever...get tired of me? Like...do you get tired of having me around? Because...lately...you've barely talked to me...and we haven't done anything together and..." Maya trailed off unable to form a sentence and at unable to express what she was trying to say.

Phoenix looked at her and smiled a little. "Hey, Maya. I will never, ever, ever get tired of you. Ever. And I want you to always remember that. I care about you so much and I don't know what I would do if you weren't around. Honestly, life would be so boring and I'd be so depressed. Man...I just wish..." Phoenix's voice had faded and he was looking out the window with a pensive expression on his face.

"That...that's really sweet of you Nick. I...I don't know what I would do without you either. I'm glad that you don't get tired of me." Maya had turned a deep shade of red and was so happy on the inside but suddenly remembered that Phoenix hadn't completed his sentence. "Wish what, Nick?" Maya asked now curious as to what Phoenix had to say.

"Heh. It's going to sound kind of stupid...but..." Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and put his elbow against the wall.

"What? What is it?" Maya asked again.

"Well...I wish that I could just have a place, out in the countryside of some beautiful country...somewhere like...Japan. So, I'd have this really beautiful house and have a little community, kind of like Kurain...where there just wasn't any technology. I'd bring the people I cared about the most and we'd all just live together. Wouldn't that be something?" Phoenix smiled sheepishly, a little embarrassed at himself for talking aloud about his fantasy.

Maya on the other hand thought it was a beautiful thought. She dreamed of being in this wonderful place where she and Phoenix would have all the time in the world to do anything they wanted. They could explore and take walks and have picnics and do everything that they wanted to do but couldn't because of the hectic lives they led in the world of law. Suddenly Maya's eyes grew wide and she exclaimed, "But Nick! How will we keep in contact if there's no technology!?"

Phoenix looked at her and laughed out loud. He sometimes felt like she was never listening to anything he said. "Maya...of course you'd come with me! What would I do without you?" Phoenix smiled brightly at his assistant and thought "_Maya...honestly, I don't think I could go on without you. You make every day so special. I'm sorry that you felt like I didn't want you around. I always want you around. There are so many things I want us to do together but it just seems like there's never enough time to do anything! Dammit Phoenix, why can't you just tell her exactly what you just thought? You know you love her. You might as well just tell her..." _Phoenix was lost in thought until he was brought back to reality by a sweet voice that he loved saying his name.

"Nick...Niiiick...earth to Nick!" Maya kept repeating.

"Oh, uh...sorry...zoned out there. What's up?" Phoenix blinked quickly and focused on what she was saying.

"So...if your dream came true, uh...so I'd be living with Edgeworth and Larry and everyone else and we'd all be in the same house?" Maya asked with a little skepticism.

Phoenix laughed again. "Well...you and I would have our own little place. And yeah right, like Miles Edgeworth would enjoy living with Larry Butz. Actually...that would make for some really nice entertainment. Great idea, Maya!"

Both Phoenix and Maya laughed at this thought.

Maya grew quiet again and thought of her and Phoenix living in their own little house together. She thought it sounded wonderful and wished that it could be real. She then started thinking of her own additions to Phoenix's fantasy. She imagined a room for her little cousin Pearl in their house and they would live together like one happy family. A happy family that she was never able to have.

By then, Maya moved to the couch and continued to stare out the window. She imagined that there would be a little house next to her's and Nick's where Mia and Diego Armando or as Maya knew him, Godot, could live. She even dreamt that maybe Edgeworth and Franziska could have their own place. She knew they liked each other. She then dreamt of a house just for Gumshoe and Maggey where they would never have to eat packet noodles ever again. They could have as many of the weenies that they both loved as much as they wanted.

Maya felt so happy thinking about all this. She felt that in this imaginary place was everything she could possibly want. She would be surrounded by people she cared about and people she knew cared about her. She would spend time getting to know them and having everything she couldn't have in her life now. Her sister would be there, Pearl would be there, and they would be happy too. And then of course, there was Phoenix. When she thought of them together, there was nothing on earth that could make her more excited or happy. Maya had closed her eyes by this time and had day dreamed for quite a while. She hadn't noticed that Phoenix had sat down next to her and was leaning back against the sofa, watching her.

Maya opened her eyes and turned to face Phoenix. "Nick...I don't think I've ever heard of a sweeter or more happy dream than the one you just told me. In a place like that, I know I'd never be sad."

"Hm? Oh...hehe...yeah...I like to think about it too. Sometimes when things get too stressful, I just sort of think about it and imagine how life would be and how happy we would all be," said Phoenix. "Especially you. Whenever I imagine how happy you would be in this little world of mine, I can get through the day. I just wish it was real...and you could always be that happy." Phoenix said, a little red in the face.

"But Nick, I am happy! There is no place I'd rather be and no one I'd rather be with than you! I mean it would be so nice if a place like that existed, but...I think right here, with you, is a second best...you know?" said Maya with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah...I do know." Phoenix smiled at her. "I just...I'm so sorry if I've been ignoring you lately. I really didn't mean to...life has just been so stressful and work has been killer. There are so many things I want us to do together Maya. It just seems like there's never enough time," said Phoenix.

"No! No, it's okay! I...I'm sorry! You're always so busy saving people and being a great lawyer and I have to remind myself that it's not about me and yeah! I have to be a better spirit medium and train and you have to be a lawyer but there are tons of things I want us to do! In fact, I really want to go on a picnic, that's just one of the things that I want to do with you! We have to start doing other stuff too! But, don't worry Nick, there's always enough time, we'll make time! I promise! And I promise to not annoy you and ask if I'm bothering you because I know you get annoyed at that and..." Maya wasn't able to finish her sentence because at that moment, she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against hers.

Maya's eyes flew wide open when she felt the attorney kissing her. After a while though, her eyes closed and she melted into him. Phoenix's arms wrapped around her and he brought one up to stroke her face. Maya had wrapped her arms around Phoenix's neck and was enjoying the feeling of his lips and the smell of his cologne and when they broke apart, she felt it had ended too soon.

"Hey...I never get annoyed at you. I never will. I promise. And, we'll do everything we've always wanted to. There's time. Even if there's no fantasy world of mine, there's still this world where we'll do so many things and have so many great adventures. I just know it. I love you so much Maya, I hope you know that." Phoenix said softly to the spirit medium.

"Well...I do now...I love you too, Nick. And I always will." Maya smiled at Phoenix, finally feeling she had something to call her own and someone who would always care about her and never let her down.

Maya brought her face to Phoenix's for another lengthy kiss. "You know Nick...I could definitely get used to kissing you...although I'm not a very good kisser..."

"Yes, you are," Phoenix said softly and brought Maya in his arms for another kiss. "Now, about that picnic..." Phoenix broke away and looked at Maya.

"YAYYYY! LAST ONE OUT THE DOOR HAS TO KISS ME!" Maya yelled and ran out the door.

"Heh...for once, I don't mind being the last one out..." Phoenix smirked and grabbed his jacket to leave and join Maya in the sunshine.

_**A/N: Well everyone, I'm back from...well not the dead, but a very very long period of nothingness. Well, I can't really say nothingness because I'm in college now and what not...but anyway, I just had a sudden moment of creativity and chose to wrote this. I'd like to say that I'll write more stories because I feel like it and I'm less busy. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the story. **_

_**Phoenix's fantasy is an actual fantasy from a very special person in my life...so...basically all of Maya's feelings and stuff are what I thought of it when he told me about it. Just a little fun fact I guess. Hehe. **_

_**Well, see you later :3**_


End file.
